Things That Go Bump In The Night
by VixenReborn
Summary: Sometimes, the monster under your bed just turns out to be a lonely ghost.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**A/N: Even with all the one shots I've done, this one sort of came out of the middle of nowhere. **

* * *

Light from the hall slipped into the unlit room around the door that didn't fit perfectly in the frame. Aang lay in bed, starring that way. The voice of the nun across the hall carried into his room. It was another scary tale to smaller children. Aang was old enough at this point that he finally got his own room. It wasn't much, but it was at least something he could call his for the time being. That meant more then a lot of things.

The children in the other room shrieked and Aang smiled. They had been telling that same ghost story since he first arrived. He had learned later that they had actually been telling it for longer then that. It seemed to get passed on to the new nuns that worked there and they always added a bit of flair to it. At this point it was some horror story about the monster under the bed to keep the children in line. The real facts had been lost long ago, but Aang knew them. He rolled over on his bed and stared at his window. The source of his knowledge sat on its ledge.

A boy of sixteen with a scar covering one eye. His button down shirt with the vest over it appeared a bit over sized along with his slacks. His hair grew unevenly and lay about his head in every which direction. His appearance would have shown that he fit in perfectly with the rest of the children with this orphanage, had it not been for the minor exception that the boy was a ghost.

The only acknowledgment the ghost made to the boy now facing him was saying, "I really hate it when they tell that story."

"It's just some story to keep kids in line. Besides, its all about monsters and ghouls now thanks to the new Sister. It hardly feels as if its about you at all any more," Aang tried to amend.

"No, its not about me. The real story about me would probably send the kids off to slumber land only to be greeted by nightmares."

Aang looked down at his blanket. He wondered again if it had been a mistake to tell the ghost that when they first talked and had learned the truth, he had a nightmare. He seemed to be sulking every time the story had been told since.

"Zuko, you know I don't find you scary. Just, because they make you out to be some monster doesn't mean I think you are. Besides, thanks to you, I know what really happened. I told you, when I get out of here, I'll become a detective and prove you are innocent," Aang said.

The ghost turned towards him with apparent sadness in his eyes. Zuko moved towards Aang and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I told you before that it was too dangerous. If Azula is still out there, which she most likely is, then I don't want you getting caught up in that."

"She killed you, Zuko! She locked you in the room and set it on fire! She is the real monster and needs to be stopped. You have become my friend and I want to do what ever I can to help you. If the only thing I can do is help rid the world of one more evil person to help you find peace, then the world sleeps better at night," Aang explained.

"Aang, you never even knew me in life."

Aang shook his head and said, "I didn't need to. Even as you are now, I think you are a good friend."

"You are a strange one, Aang."

"Great a ghost is calling me strange," Aang said sarcastically.

"That is exactly why you are strange. Most people who see a ghost run away. They don't run up to it and say 'Wow, you're a ghost! How amazing!'"

Aang smiled sheepishly saying, "Maybe you are right, but I hadn't ever met a ghost before."

Zuko crooked a small smile and then frowned again in thought.

"Aang, when you get adopted-"

"It's not going to happen," Aang interrupted.

"How can you be so sure?"

"There is a war going on. Nobody has time to take in a stray child. The number of children that come in versus the number of children that leave is just too small. I don't think most of us will ever see a real home. I heard the sisters talking about it. They try to pretend we will all find a nice family to our faces, but when they are alone they actually don't believe any of us will leave," Aang said a bit forlornly.

"I'll be here. You wont be alone," Zuko tried to say comfortingly.

"That's right, if I leave, who will you have to talk to? See, I got to stick around here! I can not just move on and leave you here. I can be here for you too. That works both ways."

"Aang, surely when you grow up you will leave this place. Every one does and I don't want you loitering about here simply, because I am here. If you are going to be some great detective, then do it, but don't stay back, because I can't go. You should be doing the things that I can't any more. At least do them for me. Just come back and visit some time."

"Zuko wha-"

The door to his room swung open with a nun standing there. He looked at the empty spot where Zuko used to be on his bed. He had already vanished and Aang knew from experience that he wouldn't be back till tomorrow night. He faced the stern looking nun one more time. She gave him one last look before closing the door again. He faced the door once more and saw through the ill fitting door that the lights in the hall had been turned off. Tiredly, he closed his eyes, trying to remember what he wanted to say the next night.

* * *

FN: Prompt: The monster under the bed (#2 of 50)


End file.
